Z rodu Volturi prolog, rozdział 1 !
by Sunrisempire
Summary: Z rodu Volturi' opowiada o wampirzycy, która nie chce być już jedną z Volutri. Ucieka, co przyswarza jej wielu kłopotów i problemów. Z czasem poznajemy bohaterkę, która musi zmierzyć się z nieznanymi wcześniej uczuciami, emocjami i sytuacjami.
1. Prolog

PROLOG

CzekaЁam na wydanie kolejnego wyroku. Na pocz╧tku, naprawdЙ lubiЁam bycie na tym stanowisku, ale teraz... zrobiЁo siЙ to przera©aj╧co nudne. MuszЙ trzymaФ siЙ wszelkich reguЁ, co oznacza, ©e prawie ka©dego wampira mam u°mierciФ. Nie za bardzo mi siЙ to podoba. Wiele razy my°laЁam o tym, ©eby st╧d uciec gdzie° daleko i ju© nigdy wiЙcej tu nie wracaФ,nawet we wspomnieniach.

Do pomieszczenia weszЁo dwie osoby, jaki° wampir o kasztanowej czuprynie i wampirzyca o pierzastych, czarnych wЁosach. Wygl╧dali na naprawdЙ sympatycznych, a ja prawdopodobnie miaЁam ich skazaФ na °mierФ.

WidziaЁam, jak chЁopak mi siЙ przygl╧da. Nie potrafiЁam pohamowaФ ciЙ©kiego westchniЙcia, ktСre wydobyЁo mi siЙ z ust. Wszyscy zgromadzeni je usЁyszeli i wbili we mnie wzrok, a ja dziwnie siЙ poczuЁam, chocia© tak naprawdЙ mogЁam wszystko, maj╧c nieograniczon╧ wЁadzЙ.

DwСjka obcych mi wampirСw, stanЙЁa przede mn╧. ZaczЙЁo siЙ.

- Te oto wampiry, Edward i Alice Cullen√ wskazaЁ palcem Aro na przybyЁych √ dopu°cili siЙ ukazania siЙ w ostrym °wietle sЁonecznym, przy dziesi╧tkach °wiatkСw.  
- To nie jego wina! √ krzyczaЁa szatynka. Z pewno°ci╧ gdyby tylko mogЁa, popЁakaЁaby siЙ. √ Jego... jego ukochana nie ©yje! ChciaЁ popeЁniФ samobСjstwo... W porЙ go uratowaЁam.  
- Cisza! √ wrzasn╧Ё Aro.  
- Daj jej siЙ wytЁumaczyФ. √ powiedziaЁam spokojnie. Dziewczyna wydawaЁa siЙ byФ naprawdЙ zdziwiona moj╧ uprzejmo°ci╧.  
- Mo©e zacznЙ od pocz╧tku... MiaЁam wizjЙ.  
- StСj. WizjЙ? Jeste° jasnowidzem? √ spytaЁam. PrzytaknЙЁa i zabraЁa siЙ do kontynuowania swojej opowie°ci.  
- MiaЁam wizjЙ, ©e ukochana Edwarda zginЙЁa. ZostawiЁ j╧, dla jej wЁasnego bezpieczeЯstwa, bo baЁ siЙ, ©e jego silna wola siЙ zЁamie i rzuci siЙ na dziewczynЙ.  
- Ludzk╧ dziewczynЙ!? √ wzburzyЁ siЙ Aro.  
- Aro, spokojnie!  
- Tak, ludzk╧ dziewczynЙ.  
I tak Alice opowiedziaЁa nam caЁ╧ historiЙ o miЁo°ci Edwarda do jakiej° tam Isabelli. Aro byЁ w°ciekЁy, ©e jaki° czЁowiek wie o naszym istnieniu, ale ja rozumiaЁam caЁ╧ t╧ sytuacjЙ. Gdybym tylko mogЁa cofnЙЁabym siЙ w czasie i zapobiegЁa °mierci Isabelli, ©eby Edward mСgЁ byФ szczЙ°liwy i nie miaЁ my°li samobСjczych. UniewinniЁam ich, przez co Aro naprawdЙ siЙ w°ciekЁ, ale nie mСgЁ nic powiedzieФ, bo to moje zdanie byЁo najwa©niejsze. ByЁam kim° w rodzaju sЙdzi, tyle, ©e z wiЙksz╧ ilo°ci╧ praw i przywilejСw... W koЯcu nale©aЁam do rodu Volutri... ByЁam jedn╧ z nich, chocia© bardzo tego nie chciaЁam.

ByЁam rСwnie© najmЁodsz╧ wampirzyc╧ z rodu. ZostaЁam przemieniona ledwie sto piЙФdziesi╧t lat temu, a mСj stwСrca nie chce siЙ przyznaФ do tego czynu, najwidoczniej boi siЙ, ©e zostanie skazany na °mierФ.  
Gdy dwСjka wampirСw, ktСra okazaЁa siЙ przybranym rodzeЯstwem opu°ciЁa sale, ja poczuЁam siЙ jak tyran. Dla nikogo nic nie znaczyЁam, tylko siaЁam postrach w°rСd gatunku. Czy to wЁa°nie tego zawsze chciaЁam? Raczej nie.  
- Andrea! √ usЁyszaЁam, jak woЁaЁ mnie Marek. PodniosЁam siЙ i z niezwykЁ╧ prЙdko°ci╧ opu°ciЁam sale. 


	2. Chapter 1

**1. Nowa**

Myślałam, że nie wytrzymam tego wszystkiego dłużej. Aro wściekał się na mnie, ciągle dopytując, dlaczego nie postanowiłam ich zabić. Dobrze, że nie musiałam mu się tłumaczyć ze swojej decyzji, bo na pewno nic dobrego by z tego nie wniknęło.  
Jakimś cudem, udało mi się ubłagać całą rodzinę, która nie do końca była ze mną spokrewniona, żeby dali mi kilka dni odetchnąć od tego całego karania i uniewinniania ludzi. Po kilku godzinach słuchania tych głupich historyjek, można naprawdę zwariować.  
Zamknęłam się w swoim pokoju na klucz, chociaż nie stanowił on żadnej przeszkody dla każdego wampira. Wystarczyło mocniej szarpnąć za kłódkę i dostanie się do mojej sypialni było gotowe. Chociaż wiedzieli, że skoro się zamykam, znaczy, że nie mam ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Na początku nikt nie mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić, bo jak to tak, mieć tajemnice przed rodem Volturi, tym bardziej, że z nimi mieszkam? Ale gdy bliżej mnie poznali, wiedzieli, że coś musiało się dziać. Niestety takim zachowaniem zawsze wzbudzałam tematy plotek i rozmów, co zdecydowanie nie było mi na rękę. Natomiast, gdy już wychodziłam z pokoju, wszyscy pytali się mnie o co chodziło.  
Gdybym tylko mogła się stąd wydostać... Ale czy to byłoby takie proste? Czy potem by mnie nie szukali i próbowali złapać? No właśnie, tego nie wiedziałam. Osobiście żałowałam, że nie posiadam żadnych specjalnych zdolności, ale tak już musiało być i nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. To było pisane mi już wcześniej, tak samo jak to, że zostałam potworem, do tego z najpotężniejszego z wampirzych rodów.  
Gdy tak siedziałam w pokoju, często skupiałam się na swoich myślach. Było tak cicho, że mogłam usłyszeć to, co działo się gdzie indziej, przez co słyszałam rozmowy pomiędzy niektórymi osobami, na temat podbicia naszego gatunku. Oczywiście od razu wkraczałam do akcji i wybijałam im ten pomysł z głowy. Jak oni w ogóle mogli tak myśleć... Przecież każdy z nas chce tak samo być wolnym... I tak jest nam trudno, a co dopiero, gdybyśmy wszyscy byli naszymi podwładnymi?  
Zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad rodziną Cullenów. Byli tacy... inni od wszystkich wampirów, jakie w życiu spotkałam. Nie wydawali się ani trochę przerażeni, chociaż dziewczyna była ewidentnie wzburzona. Czy udałoby mi się dowiedzieć o nich czegoś więcej? Czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek spotkam kogoś z nich? Myślę, że to mało możliwe, bo nigdy nie układa się tak, jakbyśmy chcieli, ale kto wie, co przygotowuje dla nas los?  
Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Ściany były pokryte bordowym materiałem. Pod wielkim obrazem wampira wypijającego z szyi pięknej kobiety w długiej, białej sukni krew, stała kanapa w starym stylu, również bordowa. Naprzeciwko drzwi, znajdowało się jedno, jedyne, ogromne okno, na całą szerokość wąskiej ściany, zasłonięte brązowymi zasłonami. W lewym rogu pokoju, stało stare, rozwalające się już biurko, a na nim najnowszy laptop Apple'a. Podeszłam do niego i zaczęłam przeglądać informacje na temat wampirów, które w jakiś sposób igrały z naszym prawem. Wpisałam nazwisko Cullen i wyskoczyło mi dwie osoby, a dokładniej te, które ostatnio znajdowały się przed moim wyrokiem. Poddałam się. Przecież tutaj nie będzie nic, poza ich imieniem i nazwiskiem i objaśnieniem całego zajścia.  
Nagle coś zaświtało mi w głowie. Czy Aro nie opowiadał mi kiedyś o Carlisl'e Cullenie? Tak, chyba tak. A może on był jednym z ich rodziny... Ale nie, raczej mało prawdopodobne, takie zbiegi okoliczności się nie zdarzają.  
Postanowiłam już wyjść z pokoju. Siedziałam w nim drugi dzień i zaczynało mi się nudzić. Gdy tylko otworzyłam drzwi, moim oczom ukazał się Jonathan, który ewidentnie się do mnie przystawiał. Tyle razy dawałam mu do zrozumienia, że nie jestem nim zainteresowania, ale on tego nie przyjmował. Nadal liczył na coś więcej, niż koleżeństwo.  
- Odsuń się. – powiedziałam spokojnie gdy zagrodził mi drogę. Ogółem należałam raczej do osób spokojnych i opanowanych, rzadko kiedy dawałam się ponieść nerwom lub wściekłości.  
- Andy, proszę....  
- Nie mów do mnie Andy.  
Nienawidziłam tego zdrobnienia od mojego imienia. Kojarzyło mi się z małym chłopaczkiem, który nie umie sobie poradzić z zawiązaniem sznurówek. Andrea brzmiało o wiele lepiej, chociaż nie obraziłabym się, gdyby nazwano mnie inaczej.  
- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał gdy go wyminęłam. Nie odpowiedziałam, nawet na niego nie spojrzałam. Szłam dalej wpatrując się w koniec korytarza.  
Jonathan najwidoczniej sobie odpuścił, bo został za mną. Nie wiem, czy się zbliżał, bo nie chciałam odwracać głowy w jego stronę. Jeszcze by pomyślał, że zgrywam nieprzystępną, czy coś w tym rodzaju.  
Weszłam do pomieszczenia, w którym zawsze odbywały się różne dyskusje i narady. Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się na mój widok. Zajęłam miejsce to, gdzie zawsze, na samym środku, tak, że wszyscy mieli mnie widzieć. Nie chodzi o to, że jestem jakąś zadufaną w sobie egoistką, po prostu osoba na moim stanowisku musiała siedzieć konkretnie na tym krześle.  
- Nadal nie rozumiem... – zaczął Marek, ale uciszyłam go gestem dłoni. Doskonale wiedziałam, co zamierzał powiedzieć.  
Na końcu stołu siedziała nowa dziewczyna. Zupełnie nie miałam pojęcia kim jest i nawet mnie to nie interesowało. Zapewne nowa zabawka Kajusza, którą potem albo rzuci, albo zabije dla zabawy. Nie popierałam tych jego zagrywek, ale w tej kwestii nie miałam nic do gadania.  
Dziewczyna była ewidentnie nowonarodzona. Miała brązowe włosy i oczy koloru łososiowego, niespotykane nawet wśród wampirów. Wydawała mi się taka krucha, pomimo tego, kim była. Nagle zapragnęłam ją poznać bliżej i ostrzec przed wybrykami Kajusza.  
Patrzyłam się na tą nową, może zbyt nachalnie, ale nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Ciekawość wzięła górę.  
- Co to za jedna. – spytałam siedzącego obok mnie Leonarda.  
- Nowonarodzona.  
To wiedziałam...  
- A coś jeszcze?  
- Sam o niej nic nie wiem.  
- Czy to kolejna zabawka Kajusza? Bo jak tak, to naprawdę zaczynam mieć tego dość. – mówiłam bardzo cicho, żeby ktoś niepotrzebnie mnie nie usłyszał. Leonard wzruszył ramionami i włączył się do dyskusji panującej przy stole. Nie wiedziałam o czym rozmawiają, nawet nie chciałam tego wiedzieć. Nie było mi to do niczego potrzebne.  
Po tej całej, durnej naradzie, na której nie powiedziałam ani słowa. Poczekałam, aż ta nowa będzie wychodziła, żebym mogła z nią porozmawiać.  
- Porywam cię. – szepnęłam jej do ucha i nie patrząc czy idzie za mną, ruszyłam w kierunku swojego pokoju. Gdy się przy nim zatrzymałam, stała obok mnie i czekała, aż otworzę drzwi. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie z satysfakcją. Usiadła na kanapie w moim pokoju przyglądając mi się uważne. – Andrea.  
Podałyśmy sobie dłonie.  
- Czy... Kto... Kto właściwie cię przemienił? – myliły mi się pytania.  
- Nie wiem.- odpowiedziała cicho przyglądając się swoim dłoniom.  
- Dawno ci to zrobili?  
- Nie pamiętam.  
- Sama tego chciałaś...?  
Nie odpowiedziała.  
- Czy na jakiekolwiek pytanie dostanę konkretną odpowiedź? – zapytałam powoli się niecierpliwiąc. Cisza, żadnych gestów. Jakby była zaklęta. Westchnęłam. – Mogę wiedzieć, jak ci na imię?  
- Isabella. – powiedziała wychodząc z pokoju z przygnębioną miną, którą miała od początku, kiedy ją zobaczyłam.  
W takim razie, Isabella nie mogła być zabawką Kajusza, bo na pewno to on by ją zamienił i pamiętałaby to. A nawet, jeśli nie, to nie oszczędziłby jej żadnych szczegółów.  
Była noc, wyszłam na polowanie. Na ulicach pusto, żadnego lasu w pobliżu. Poczułam pragnienie, ale nie chciałam zabijać ludzi. Mogłam poczekać, aż reszta wybierze się na większe polowanie, ale bałam się, że mogę nie wytrzymać. Wpadłam na pomysł, że może mogłabym zaatakować jakiegoś więźnia... Ale oni też chcą żyć... Co z tego, że byli źli? Ja też byłam negatywnym bohaterem. Taka opcja nie wchodziła w grę. Musiałam poczekać.  
Wróciłam zrezygnowana do pokoju z myślami pełnymi o ucieczce z tego miejsca. Miałam już tego wszystkiego dość... Tej wciąż panującej tu, napiętej atmosfery. Jutro znowu miałam podjąć decyzję na temat jakiegoś wampira, jak co dzień zresztą.

Następnego dnia wysłuchiwałam głupot większych niż zazwyczaj. Wszystkie wampiry z Voltury chyba się na mnie uwzięły, bo przyprowadzali mi wampiry, które praktycznie niczym nie zawiniły. Oczywiście, przez mocne argumenty Marka, którego nie mogłam uciszyć, wpłynęły na moją decyzję. Chociaż jak bardzo bym chciała podjąć inną decyzję, wyszłabym na zbyt ulegającą osobę, więc musiałam skazać kilku z nich na śmierć. Żal chwytał mnie za serce, gdy łkając błagali mnie na kolanach o inną kare, albo żebym chociaż zrobiła to sama, szybko i bezboleśnie. Najwidoczniej musiał już słyszeć o sposobach zabijania przez Leonarda czy innych z naszej pseudo rodziny. Najgorzej było, gdy ktoś trafiał w ręce Stephanie. Była bezwzględna i lubiła znęcać się nad wszystkimi. Nawet największemu wrogowi nie życzyłabym umrzeć w jej torturach.  
Po popołudniowej naradzie, złapałam Johnatana. Byłam już pewna swojej decyzji.  
- Johnatan? – spytałam aksamitnym głosem.  
- Tak, Andy? – z trudem powstrzymałam się od westchnięcia i poprawienia go. Naprawdę nienawidziłam tego skrótu, ale on chyba tego nie rozumiał.  
- Musisz mi pomóc.


End file.
